borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pack
The Pack is an optional mission in The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned that becomes available on Jakobs Cove Bounty Board after There May Be Some Side Effects... is complete. Dr. Ned wishes to visit the Generally Hospital again and clean up another one of his messes, the four named wereskag Whiskey Wesley, Bigfoot, Redjack, and Father Jackie O’Callahan. Background :"Dr. Ned here. Seems like my antidote from skag blood didn't quite have the intended results. You're lucky you survived your encounter with the so called Wereskag. I wish I could say he was the only one, but the other test subjects seem to have formed a pack and are terrorizing the coastline by the old hospital. You should really take care of them to avoid the spread of that disease as well. Man, sometimes I wonder if maybe I should have been a villain instead of an NPC." Walkthrough Objectives :Find and kill the members of the pack. :*Whiskey Wesley killed :*Bigfoot killed :*Redjack killed :*Jackie O'Callahan Strategy *Move through the previously closed fence at the coast and the first of the wereskags, Bigfoot, should be lurking near a wrecked boat. Look up in the sky and a new enemy can be seen flying overhead, the Skelerakk. *Move further along the coast-line and some metal huts can be seen with corpse eaters perched around and skelerakks circling over head. Move forward slowly and try to fight the wereskags one at a time. *Don't be surprised if Redjack charges out of nowhere and attacks. Simply move away from him backwards and shoot his mouth when he roars. He can regenerate up to full health in a matter of seconds. He has the usual special attacks of bosses (slam, knockback). *Whiskey Wesley is a blue wereskag and can also be found in the area with the metal huts. *Jackie O'Callahan appears as a large wereskag near the northern end of the beach. If you play as Mordecai and/or have a decent sniper rifle, taking down the four wereskags should be simple. There is an elevator in the map, that the player can activate and take advantage of. First, make sure that the elevator is on the same level as your character. Then, find one of the four bosses, shoot at it once (make sure to get its attention) and move back to the elevator. Get to the elevator as quickly as possible to avoid taking too much damage. Once in the elevator, activate the switch and ride up to the top of the cliff. The boss will be stuck at the bottom of the elevator, giving the player the chance to kill it without taking damage. Wait for the boss to roar and shoot its mouth. This will score critical hits until it is dead. Proceed to find another boss and repeat the process. Completion :"Thanks for that. At least now the wereskags won't kill all the zombies...and become a bigger problem. Yeah. That's what I meant." Notes *Each of the members of The Pack has a high chance to drop an Eridian Artifact. The Pack respawns and can be farmed for Eridian Artifacts. Kill them, save, restart the game and reenter the area to trigger the respawn. Regenerating metamorphosis *Knocking any of the pack down to half health triggers a regenerating metamorphosis which heals them and heightens their damage resistance (though possibly lowers it towards fire). Shoot to kill. ru:Банда